


Out of My Mind

by Linhiful



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linhiful/pseuds/Linhiful
Summary: The four times they've had sex and the one time it was actually her.





	Out of My Mind

Olivia Moore had many loves in her undead life, and out of those many loves only one was still alive. If you ignore the fact that he had to be turned into a zombie to avoid dying that is. The fact of the matter was, she had a track record of dead boyfriends.

But she didn't have to think about it, not really. Not if she threw herself into each brain. The more she let it take over, the more she didn't have to think and the less she saw Lowell's brain splattered across the roof. The less she had to feel how the trigger felt when she blew Drake's brains all over the wall. That she could forget the feeling of her nail piercing into Major's skin.

If she allowed herself to simmer in her thoughts for too long, it'd consume her. She'd drown in her what ifs and could have been. What if she never went to the boat party? What if she could have killed Blaine that night? Would that have triggered a zombie apocalypse?

Would it have been worth it?

I can't believe I'm back here.

Liv found herself seated at the hotel bar once again. She shouldn't be here, she should be at the party. She knew that. But for some reason she wanted to be here, would rather be nestled into the booth, looking out at the nameless faces that she probably would never have to see again.

I should just stand up right now and go.

She took a sip of her drink. Stirred the straw around her cup. She didn't know if she was imagining the gazes of the men around her, but it made her feel in a way that she never had before. Powerful.

She locked eyes with several men, didn't want to admit to the flirty twitch of her lips. It was a compulsion, just like the way her fingers traced the rim of her glass, or the way that she slowly sucked the straw between her lips.

I can refuse this brain's desires. I can walk out right now. I have the power.

But she didn't see anything in their faces. They didn’t need anything from her beyond this night. She didn’t have to antagonize over where they were going, and more importantly, what was next. If there was even going to be a next. 

“Oh, isn't this a pleasant surprise? You finally tanned and dyed.” Liv looked up and gazed into the eyes of a man she least expected. “Mind if I join you?” His wicked smirk danced on his lips and the gleam in his eye had her squirming in her seat. 

“I can't stop you,” she said, gesturing to space beside her as Chase Graves slid into the seat. He gestured to the bartender, who immediately nodded and went to work mixing his drink.

Well, well well, it looks like I'm not the only one who frequents this bar.

“What brings the only local SPD Zombie to this humble hotel bar?” He already placed his arm on the back of her seat, but he was careful not to touch her. Not yet. It made the skin on her back tingle.

“How do you know I'm the only Zombie in the SPD?” she asked. His smirk, which usually would have infuriated her before, only made her lean closer as she placed a well intentioned hand on his arm. It was light, just a small touch before she pulled away.

For some reason, something inside of her told her not to tell him why she was here. Not just because of the brain, but Katty Kupps as well.

“Avoiding the question, I see.” He didn't look away from her, not even when his drink was placed in front of him. But it was exactly the signal he needed, his thumb tracing a small circle against the back of her dress. “I know every single zombie residing in Seattle. Whether they were turned before the Max Rager party or after.”

He glanced at the bartender, turning even closer to Liv to whisper in her ear. “But that's neither here nor there. We’re both off the clock, why can’t we just be two zombie’s enjoying each other’s company?”

She wanted to say that it look a few drinks before she opened up. That she was too far gone before the smirk that spread across his face began to make her tingle just a little bit. She could keep lying to herself, trying to make it feel better, but he leaned in closer with his breath just along her cheek.

And she forgot about the party. She forgot about Justin. She forgot about where she was suppose to be. What she was suppose to do. The only thing she could feel was him, and for now that was enough.

“Is this your stealthy way of asking me about my sexual fantasies?” She asked as she tried to not show how he was affecting her. But he didn't pull anything back, not as he looked at her deep in the eyes.

“No,” he said but continued without even missing a beat. “What are your sexual fantasies? Feel free to get specific.”

And this was it. This was her out. She could get up right now and leave. She didn't have to be here, shouldn't even be here.

“You first,” she said. She couldn't look away, his gaze—Katty's brain—keeping her rooted to her seat. It wasn't like she wanted to hear his answer. She just needed—

“Chicken.” —to hear his answer. Wanted to know exactly where he imagined her. Wondered how easily he could lift her with his massive arms. Wondered how rough he could go, how gentle he would be. She wanted to know it all.

“Said the man whose stalling,” she replied, a little breathless. She could already imagine what was underneath those clothes, wanted to rip it off of him. And at this point she wasn't sure whose brain, exactly, was imagining this.

“Okay,” Chase said, taking a deep breath, and she wondered if he was just as affected as she was. She had to take her own sip from her glass to ease the sudden dryness in her throat. “I've been staying in this hotel since I got back from the Tripoli. Since then, I've developed a pretty detailed fantasy involving the desk in my suite.”

Liv laughed, but she could already imagine it, the image etched deeply into her mind. “Your sex fantasy is about furniture.” It was more of a statement then a questioned. Her one last effort to escape. If she could just bring herself to stand up and leave, she didn't have to know what his desk looked like. Or what she looked like on it.

“No,” he said, and he never looked away, not even once during this entire conversation. Chase had a way of making you feel like you were the only person in the world. Like you were the only one he saw. Like you were the only one that mattered. “It's about having sex with a beautiful woman who is sitting on top of the furniture.” He reached out, touched her thigh, traced it just along the hemline of her dress. “The desk is right up against this window that overlooks the city.”

“A bang with a view.” 

“Yeah,” Chase said, his fingers trailed just a little higher, and it was so soft that she could almost imagine that his hand wasn't there. But she was focused on it, could only feel the tips of his fingertips and nothing else. It shot tingles straight up between her legs. “There's something erotic about it, actually. Being intimate, but on display.” He looked down, his eyes following where his fingers went. Up. Down. It mimicked the trail that she wanted him to follow with his tongue.“It's also a really nice desk.”

“Now how am I supposed to follow that?” she asked. For a moment, she didn't know what to say, didn't know what she wanted.

“Oh you owe it to yourself to try.” But she looked into his eyes, the smirk that adorned his lips, and the words came tumbling out of her mouth. “Okay. So, I'm completely naked--”

“Excellent start.”

And it was him. Entirely him and how he made her feel, in that moment.

They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, not as they were leaving the bar or in the elevator. He held her tight as he lead her out, his hand gripping around her waist. She sighed the moment the elevator doors closed behind him as he licked her neck, pulling her as close as he could.

He worshiped her skin, teeth tugging at the delicate skin, and she had to pull him away. She smashed her mouth against his and kissed him harder than anyone else that she could think of. There was no space between them, not even as the doors opened and he could lead her anywhere and she would follow.

Chase didn't give Liv a chance to change her mind, not as they left a trail of clothes behind them. They only pulled apart long enough to pull off his shirt, and her hands immediately traced across his hard muscles as he lifted her up with ease.

She didn't even see the desk, only felt it beneath her as they pulled away just enough to tug off her dress, his belt heavy in her hands as she ripped open his pants.

“I want you to look at me,” he said, and it took a moment for Liv to understand his words, her lust filled brained only thinking of one thing.

But she didn't have to think for long, not as he hiked up her dress and pulled down her black lace panties. He paused to run his fingers across the pale line of her tan, teasing the short bits of white hair.

He tugged her legs apart and knelt in front of her. His gaze was just as strong as ever, not even faltering as his tongue trailed up the inside of her thighs, and Liv didn't think she could get any wetter.

She closed her eyes for a moment, but he nipped at her skin just hard enough to sting. “On me,” he said, more of a command than anything and Liv had no choice but to obey. He didn’t wait, didn’t tease, the urgency to devour her overcoming any other need.

His lips closed over her, his tongue flicking out against her white clit, and he drew out her moans, watching as Liv writhed under him. Whenever she closed her eyes, threw her head back, he nipped at her just enough to sting. But it served to make her wetter, pull her closer to the edge. It made her cunt crave the thick curve of his cock.

Chase Graves was a giving man, though, especially as he fucked her with his tongue, her juices spilling all over his cheeks. He wanted to make her scream, loved the tightening of her legs against his shoulders, he suckled at her lips, watched as she struggled to keep her eyes on him.

“Good girl,” he said and pulled away just long enough to slip a finger inside, groaning at how easily her tight, dripping wet pussy welcomed him in. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” He ground his finger into her, slipped in another while he lapped up her juices. 

Her hands gripped his hair as she pushed his face deeper into her. He responded with a groan so deep it vibrated into her skin and it was enough to set her off, throwing her head back when she couldn't take it anymore.

Liv thrashed against him, but he easily held her down, hands tightening around her thighs. His tongue fucked her through her orgasm, juices sloshing against his lips. 

She tried to push him away when it became too much, her clit screaming in both pain and pleasure. He eased off slowly, her cum dripping from his fingers and his face, his eyes blown apart with lust as he watched her try to pull herself together.

“Even better than I imagined,” he said and reached up to wipe her juice off his face with his already soaked hand. All it did was smear her all over his skin and he took a deep breath, taking in her scent. 

“We’re not done yet,” Liv said, taking a hold on the belt loop of his pants and pulled him close. She ached for him, her vagina needing something to squeeze down on. She settled for kissing him again, for now, tasting herself on his lips. “I still need my bang with a view.”

Chase chuckled as he pulled down his pants to release his big, heavy cock.. His dick was stark white, nestled in a bed of white hair, and Liv had to bite her lips to hide the needy whine at the sight of him.

He reached down to smear her wetness across the length of it, pumping it just a few times to ease the ache. 

“Well, it is rude to keep a beautiful woman waiting.” He kissed her one more time before turning her around, facing her against the sparkling city skyline.

He certainly wasn't wrong about the view. 

He rubbed his dick against her, sliding it back and forth between her lips. It left her hungry, craving for more. “You see that?” he asks, his hands holding her hips firmly in place. Her legs trembled, wondered if they could still hold up her weight as she leaned further into the desk. He trailed kisses against her shoulder, made sure the head of his cock rubbed against her clit with each forward thrust.

“I’d much rather get to the ‘bang’ part, if you don’t mind.” She felt his chuckle, the curve of his smile imprinted into her skin. 

“Cheeky,” he said, one hand moving to follow the curve of her ass before delivering a quick, light smack. “Whatever the lady desires.”

He eased into her slowly, his thick head squeezed into her tight hole, and she moaned. But it wasn’t enough, her walls clenched down, only half filled. She needed all of him. 

She pushed back against him, sliding his cock deeper until he grunts out a deep “fuck,” before he finally gave a hard thrust and slid all the way in. 

“Yes,” Liv screamed, nails trying to dig into the wood as he bottomed her out without abandon, skin slapping against skin.

The view didn’t matter anymore, not when he was finally inside of her, the darkened city just a backdrop to the dick pounding inside her. He was the only thing she felt, her eyes glazed over in pleasure as her head shot back to give off a needy moan of his name. 

He grabbed her legs and hiked them up onto the desk, thrusting hard and deep. He leaned over to bite at the nape of her neck and Liv moaned nonsensical words as he hit all the right spots inside of her.

This new position has her teetering on the edge of the desk, her ass being pulled back with each thrust, his dick the anchor to keep her in place.

She squeezed down on him, his dick filling her as well as she imagined. He’s whispering filthy words in her ear about how good she felt dripping all over his cock.

It doesn't take long before she's on the edge again, the sparks of pleasure fluttering along each thrust. He felt her tense, legs trembling, and he held two fingers against her lips.

She didn’t think, just suckled them into her mouth, anything to hear the low groan vibrate against her skin. He’s thrusting in time with his hips, and she can still taste herself on him.  
Chase pulled her up with ease, fingers sliding out with a wet plop. 

He held her in place, one arm firmly wrapped around her throat, not once pausing the deep thrust of his hips. It wasn’t tight enough to choke, not as if she needed to breath, but it made her clench, a deep yearning lingering in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't move. Didn’t want to.

There was no way for Liv to hold back the scream that escaped the moment his fingers pressed against her clit.

Every muscle in her body tightened in pleasure, all the feeling rushing through like electricity with every thrust. She’s just on cusp, each jolt of pleasure bringing her one step closer.

“Cum,” he says, playing her body like an instrument. “I need to feel this tight pussy cumming on my dick.” 

And she does, screaming and thrashing in his arms, she clawed at his skin as she’s falling into one of the most intense orgasms she's ever had.

He followed after her, his cock buried as deep as he could go, releasing his seed inside of her. 

Chase didn't let her go at first, both leaning heavily on the desk, panting as they tried to regain their breath. He trailed kisses along her shoulder, and released a hiss of pleasure as she shifted around to catch his lips in a soft kiss. 

He reluctantly started to pull away, his slowly softening, pale white dick sliding out from inside her warm heat. She felt both of their juices sliding down her thighs as she relaxed her trembling legs against the side of the desk.

All it took was the far away look of sated pleasure lingering in Liv’s eyes as she trailed her gaze up and down his naked body to harden him once again. 

She doesn't miss a beat when he reaches out a hand to help her off the desk. He wasn't romantic, didn’t lace their fingers together and she didn’t fall into his arms, but he lingered for just a moment longer than necessary. The wicked smirk fluttered for just a moment into an emotion that she couldn’t--didn’t--want to look deeper into. 

But that was all wiped away as he tugged her into the bed, the fleeting moment already gone and forgotten. He pulls her on top, his smirk now all cheeks. They’re wet, skin soaked in sweat and cum, and he rocked his hips against her, his already hard, needy cock weeping into her thigh. 

“Did I ever mention the extremely high thread count of these sheets?”

And for a few hours, Olivia Moore forgot about everything.

Before the guilt settled into the pit of her stomach once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, I think according to this website, I haven't posted a new fanfic in like 5 years, and it's probably been like 3 or 4 since I've written one so lmao. But what happens when there is a tiny ass fandom, a ship that has next to nothing content, and you just want to see them fuck like bunnies? Writing smut. That's what. Hope I'm not too rusty! 
> 
> I have a very loose outline planned for this. Right now, I'm debating about whether or not I want to follow the show's Renegade plotline but I also really, really, really hate it so I may just scrap it and make this take place in a vague New Seattle where Liv is just being Liv and Chase didn't kill Madame Leone and he's really just trying to keep everyone fed and alive while getting into her pants.
> 
> ORRRRRRRRRRR I may feel the angst rise above from the depth of despair and self-loathing and make everyone hate themselves with an extra heaping side of sex.
> 
> Who knows. All I know is that it's pretty much just going to be sex.


End file.
